We Have A Daughter?
by Wave Ripper
Summary: One-Shot about my Oc's and their future daughter. Also about Ginkga's future "wife." XD Read and review :P MEH to this summary to!


Chapter 1: We have a DAUGHTER!?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few months had passed since Zero had regained his memories after his kiss with Yukihana. Things had become very peaceful for a while. The only major villain that had battled them was Gwen. She had taken over the shadow blader army after Shadow had been defeated. Once she was beaten everything just sort of went back to normal. Gingka was kicking butt and spending time with his one true love; the triple layered cheese burger. Kyoya and Madoka had started spending more time together. Hikaru and Tsubasa continued to help out the WBBA. Zeth and Ev had rented a place in Metal City so they could be closer to everyone. Akito and Misaki stayed in Madoka's guest room and helped her out around the B-pit. Zero listened to the rain that pelted his window; it was another one of those times where it seemed the rain would never stop. Yukihana was bent over the pool table trying to line up a shot for her to knock the eight ball into one of the pockets. Zero tapped his foot to the beat of the music he had playing in the background. Gingka was watching the game from the lofted area, he sat on the section of wall that overlooked the room. Kasenhana was beating up the punching bag that Zero had hanging in his work out area. Madoka watched as Kasenhana repeated punched and kicked the bag.

_Sometime today Yukihana._

_Shhh! I'm trying to concentrate. _The sound of the cue ball hitting the eight ball echoed throughout the room. Yukihana smiled a bit then stuck her tongue out at Zero. Gingka laughed a bit as he watched Zero stare in amazement.

_I win this time._

_Good job Yukihana, you finally managed to beat me._

_Yeah finally! _Kasenhana giggled as she stopped beating up on the bag to whisper into Madoka's ear. Madoka leaned closer to Kasenhana to hear what she had to say.

_I'm glad to see my parents are getting along. _During the battle with Shadow, Kasenhana had accidentally ended up going back twenty two years into the past. The girl had only told Madoka about where she was from because she didn't want to mess up the timeline. Zero and Yukihana had never asked questions about where Kasenhana was from, which was a good thing since Yukihana could tell if she was lying. Madoka had been a good friend and kept everyone from asking questions that involved Sing, Aiai, and Kasenhana. She knew the consequences of people finding out they were from the future. They watched as Zero and Yukihana began trying to hit each other with the cue sticks.

_Bring it on flower san! _Zero swung the cue stick at Yukihana who blocked it and tried to kick Zero. He quickly moved to the side at tapped her on the head. _"Try again."_

_Stand still!_

_It wouldn't be fun if I stood still. _Kasenhana and Madoka giggled as they watched the two teens fight each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Madoka sat on Zero's couch and flipped through the T.V. channels as she listened to Kasenhana talk about the future. Kasenhana yawned and glanced at the clock then turned her attention back to Madoka who was looking out the window watching the rain. Yukihana and Zero slowly walked up the small set of stairs and stopped when they heard Madoka say something about Kasenhana's parents.

_I still can't believe that Zero and Yukihana are your parents. I never thought those two would be anything more than friends._

_Well I'm glad they aren't friends anymore! Cause if they were only friends then I wouldn't be here. _Zero and Yukihana crouched down so the two teens wouldn't see them. They exchanged confused looks and quickly turned their attention back to the conversation. _"Aiai hasn't been able to travel to Air Phase City yet so she hasn't met her parents yet."_

_Zeth and Ev are her parent's right?_

_Yesh they are! _Zero and Yukihana's mouths fell open as they listened to every word that came out of Kasenhana's mouth. They listened to the conversation a little longer, then finally stood up and walked into the lofted area. They looked at Kasenhana then shifted their gaze to Madoka who was silently walking out of the room. Zero finally spoke.

_A-are w-we really your parents?_

_H-how can we be your parents if you're the same age as us!?_

Kasenhana starred at her future parents with her hands covering her mouth. She hadn't planned on what would happen if they found out. Yukihana sat next to Kasenhana and put her arm around her to comfort her.

_Please tell us the truth Kasenhana. _Kasenhana leaned her head on Yukihana's shoulder and finally decided to speak.

_Well… you see I'm not from this time period. _

_What do you mean?_

_Umm, I'm from the future. Twenty two years into the future to be exact. _

_And we're your parents? _

_Yesh. And if you guys heard, Aiai is Zeth and Ev's daughter._

_What about Sing?_

_She's Charlotte's daughter._

_CHARLOTTE HAS A DAUGHTER! _The two teens took the last bit of information as a surprise. Zero sat down on his couch and tried to process the moment. Yukihana had a small grin on her face and hugged Kasenhana. _"I can't believe I'm the mother of such an adorable girl!" _Kasenhana giggled a bit as she listened to Yukihana's praise.

_I can't believe my parents were this awesome!_

_I'm still stuck on the part where Zeth and Ev had a daughter._

_Can you tell us when we're going to get married?! _Yukihana had sparkles in her eyes as she asked this question. Zero laughed slightly and shook his head.

_I-I can't, I've already told you guys to much. _Zero got up and sat next to the two girls. He starred at Kasenhana and put his arm around her.

_It's better if we don't know. What fun would it be if we knew everything about our future?_

_Glad you see it that way! _Kasenhana yawned and lay down on Zero's bed. She covered her head with one of the blankets that lay next to her. Yukihana got up, walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She walked out a few minutes later wearing a purple t-shirt and dark blue sweat pants. Kasenhana moved over slightly and let Yukihana lay next to her. Zero walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into his night clothes, he walked out a few seconds later and turned off the lights. Yukihana slid under the blankets and closed her eyes. Zero lay on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep. The two future parents woke up a few minutes later and shook Kasenhana awake. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked at the two teens with a confused look.

_Who does Gingka marry!?_

_Oh…. Walk into the kitchen and you'll find out. _Kasenhana rolled over so she was facing away from the two teens. Zero and Yukihana quickly ran down the stairs and out of the room. They stopped and looked into the kitchen to see Gingka talking to something.

_I'm going to marry you one day triple layer cheese burger! _The two teens fell over anime style and tried not to laugh as they ran back to their room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

IS anyone else a fan of the pairing Gingka X the Cheese Burger? XD I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot. It's nothing special just something I decided to do for fun. Meh I think I could have done better but my window of inspiration closed XD

Review and stay gold/awesome!


End file.
